


For the right price

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: This is a random smut piece I decided to write based off the idea that Angel will fuck women if he's paid enough and Charlie wanting to try it with a man at least once.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	For the right price

There aren't many things that Charlie would ever feel shameful for. She tries to be a good person and do good unto others. However this is a selfish desire she can't help but want.

Vaggie wasn't too happy either, but is accepting enough to let her get whatever this is out of her system. So after a long awkward conversation with her girlfriend Charlie is going to have her one time in bed with a man.

Now out of everyone she knows, there's only one man who she's attracted to enough that would probably even consider doing this. She counted a large stack of bills making sure it was double what he would usually get for this, and went to Angel Dusts room.

Charlie hesitantly knocked and really hopes this doesn't backfire spectacularly.  
Angel opened the door and smiled at her.  
"Heya Charlie, what can I do for ya?" He asked as he let her in.

She sat down as the door closed and sighed heavily. "Angel I'm not proud of what I'm going to ask you... You see I myself am a bisexual and well before Vaggie, I was a virgin so considering that you, you know... As long as women pay extra..." She trailed off going a lovely shade of red.

Angel's jaw fucking dropped he can't believe it! Little Miss goody two shoes is asking for him to fuck her! He put a hand to his forehead as he leaned against his door. "I'm high, I gotta be... I over dosed all over again and now I'm trippin' balls" he mumbled to himself

Charlie felt her resolve start to shake at continuing after hearing that. But she already came this far so no turning back.

"Look Angel, I know this is shocking. But I assure you this is a one time thing. I love Vaggie more than anyone, and I talked to her about this. It was awkward and painful but this is all just so I can know what it feels like before I go back to the relationship I treasure" she spoke to the point. She wants to make her intentions very clear.

Angel looked at her and he is piecing together that this is absolutely real. It raised a question though that will probably make Charlie both happy and unhappy at the same time. Can he actually do this? Could he sell himself to someone he cares about and sees as a friend?

Hell he even feels hesitation because he doesn't want to hurt Vaggie despite her being a bitch to him constantly. So good on him for having morals for once. But this is going to disappoint her another way if he does say no. And she's already so obviously trying not to freak out or feel bad too.

Angel took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Vaggie is cool wit dis? There won't be any relationship issues afta? He asked

Charlie nodded "She accepted that I want to experience this once and said it was okay. On the condition it's the only time. And it will be for sure"

She does feel some pride he's showing care here but really hoping he still says yes.

"Fuuuck" Angel groaned "Alright, I'll do it, and I can't believe I'm fuckin' sayin' dis but I ain't even gunna take ya cash. Would jus' make me feel like an ass hole. Well, more than usual anyway" 

The words fell from Angel's lips in a hesitant manner. 

Charlie had her moment of shock. "You're serious?! I was going to give you double what you usually make! I know that women aren't exactly your type"

Her words made greed burn inside him and scream as he refused her again. "No, jus' don't mention that again or I'll end up taking it. Charlie if ya want a man I'll do it because your my friend"

'Wow, my past self would be fucking strangling me right now I can just feel it' he thought

Charlie nodded in understanding she's proud he's making some growth towards a better way.

Angel told her to give him an hour to get his room set up. The spider changed his sheets from the usual to his light pink ones cleaned up a lot of stray items here and there. He managed to find a dildo he thought he lost as well as a few other things. He lit some scented candles all around and took a bath.

Once out and dry he fluffed his fur and went to his drawer. Inside was some lube which he tossed over to the bed. Some toys but he left them alone feeling Charlie won't be up for anything super kinky right off, and a collection of small little vials he keeps. Ones that make it easier to get it up for his clients and "fellow actors"

He opened up the vial of aphrodisiac and slowly sipped at it. He won't need much because this stuff is powerful. He capped it only having about half of it. He feels that warmth flood him and his cock get stiff. He slipped on one of his fuzzy pink robes and waited with heavy breath.

He thankfully only had to wait a minute before Charlie was back. He let her in and his door was locked by one pair of his hands while the other two sets pulled her close.

"Okay doll, let's make dis a night to rememba" he spoke huskily into her ear.

There's a pleasant shudder that went through her and Angel swept her to the bed and kissed her slow.

Charlie is surprised by the sudden sensation and enthusiasm he has but isn't complaining. All six hands are rubbing her all over as soft lips claim her own. She didn't even notice her shirt was gone until Angel was already working her bra off of her.

The blonde woman gasped beneath him. Her nipples stiff and taking a sharp chill at being exposed. "How did you get that so fast?!" She questions

Her shoes and belt followed as Angel answered hands on the edge of her pants and panties. "It's a trick of da trade babe"

Then she was naked and Angel opened his robe exposing himself too. Charlie for the first time seen a penis up close and it certainly didn't disappoint. Angel although normally a bottom is pretty big. The shaft is long thick and a bright red and large fuzzy balls underneath.

She also noticed that he is already dripping pre-cum at his tip. "C-could I please..." She trailed off motioning at it.

Angel laid back "Oh fuck yes" he says sighing. "But face the headboard I'll get ya too"

Charlie blushed but followed his instructions. She straddled his face and felt his breath against her folds. She let out a shaky moan only for it to get louder. The spider putting hands on her pale plump ass and buried his tongue in her cunt. He sucked her clit licked her folds and delved inside with a ravenous hunger.

She huffs and gasped then lowers her front half hoping she does okay at this. One hand gently grabbing the base of Angel's erection she put the tip in her mouth.

The taste is certainly different but not unpleasant. She softly sucked on it letting her tongue travel moaning around it. Angel reaches deep inside as his moans vibrate through her insides.

Charlie finds there isn't too much a difference in feeling when Vaggie does this for her. But Angel certainly has a different way about going about it.

They are both muffledly making noises as they give eachother's sex a good licking.  
Charlie is grinding herself into Angel's face while Angel has a pair of hands holding Charlie's head as he bucks into her mouth.

The aphrodisiac is boiling his insides he's going to cum soon. He can tell Charlie is close so as an attempt to speed her up one of his free pairs of hands takes over for his tongue while the last set spread open her cheeks. Any questions she would have had were answered and forgotten when that sinfully skilled tongue slid over her asshole.

Angel lapped over the princess's pink pucker, traveled around the rim of her opening and then wriggled his slick organ inside. Exploring this new place for him to please.

Charlie practically screamed around his cock her holes squeezing around his fingers and tongue as she came hard and a second smaller one as Angel kept going cumming as well.

The hot salty rush of cum painted her pallet just turning her own further. She swallowed like Angel did for her juices. They licked eachother clean slowly. Charlie got off of him layed on her back and spread her legs.

"Fuck me, please!" She panted out

Angel throbbed something about seeing her so red and swearing turned him on woman or not. He got between her legs and lined himself up. He kissed her as the tip entered and ate up her moans as his rod bottomed out.

"Fuck toots! you're fuckin' tight!" Angel groaned looking into her eyes.

Her soft wet folds gripping him all around in a blissfully warm embrace. He waited for Charlie's go ahead. He started rolling his hips in a gentle rocking motion. Savoring the feeling of being inside someone. Charlie is bucking back wanting it deeper, harder.

Charlie feels so hot right now. Angel is making her feel so full. His cock feels hot and it's throbbing inside of her as his pace picks up. Hands on her hips and legs, hands on her breasts as Angel rubs her all over.

His angle shifted just enough and he started hitting that very special spot inside of her. She squealed and let out unfiltered noises of enjoyment the clap of flesh connecting the beat to their lewd song.

Charlie is going to cum again she can feel it coming and fast. She puts an effort to clamp around Angel intent on milking him for all he has.

"Oh Angel!" She yelled right as Angel yelled "Oh fuck Charlie!"

Another climax for both of them Angel slowly losing momentum as his seed pumps deep into her pussy.

They seperate and Angel is still rigid as before standing proud and covered in a layer of their respective juices.

Charlie has it in her mouth by impulse. She sucked him clean and pulled off with a wet pop. "I see you're still hard, I can go again but I would actually like it in the other hole if that's okay?" she suggested.

Angel nods and grabbed the lube bottle. "Now I know I enjoy my ass, but are ya sure Charlie? This can be a tight fit" he spoke as he opened the bottle.

Charlie got on her hands and knees presenting her shapely ass. "I'm sure, Vaggie has had me that way before" she answered

That was good enough for him. He poured a good amount on his fingers and made sure it was spread well to warm it up.  
The first finger slipped in easily he moved it in and out and listened to her sounds.

He's glad he has so many hands holding her open with three hands while the fourth probed her. He got up to two and then three fingers. He spread them slowly working her open his cock dripping again. Her gasps and sighs are more pitched more enthusiastic than when he was inside her pussy.

He can't hold on any longer he poured a liberal amount on his pecker and put the tip to her entrance. "Now I'll go slow at first, but if ya need me ta stop ya betta say so"

Then Angel pushed in managing to glide in about half way. Simultaneous sounds of erotic joy sounded off. "Fuck babe you have a really nice ass!" Angel praised.

Charlie always feels such a difference when comparing being fucked vaginally or anally. Yes both are a filling and rubbing sensation that sends those jolts of bliss through her body. But anal is just so much more intense and if she's being honest her favorite way to have sex.

Angel's hands all found a place. One on her clit, one on her hip, two on her tits, one grabbing her hair, the last gently gripping her throat as he begins to really move.

The soft inner walls are so hot they almost burn. The grip around his sensitive organ is vice like and he certainly doesn't want to pull out.

Charlie is getting loud but she hardly hears herself or the slap of Angel's hips against her cheeks. All she does is feel. Feel full of hot living cock, feel her ass stretch and be spanked by fuzzy hips. The building coil of orgasm starting up very quickly already.

The bed is rocking Charlie is taking his whole member as he is now fucking hard and fast intent on giving her one last amazing ride.

Charlie hit another peak her screech of ecstasy followed by multiple more as Angel keeps bucking into her. He grunted and poured another hot load of sticky jizz into her. The spasming flesh clamping down around him did him in.

He flopped back slipping out. He can tell Charlie is done but he could still use one more. He planned on simply jerking it but the princess noticed him still half hard.

"Would you like me to blow you to finish this off?" She offered good naturedly.

Angel then had his own idea "Actually I could go for some ass action myself. Could ya rim me and stroke my dick at the same time?" He asked in response

Charlie is quick to agree and Angel takes a very familiar position. Head down ass up holding his cheeks apart for easy access to his hole.

The princess looked over his ass with interest she can see the pink opening surrounded by the small ring of pale exposed skin around it making sure his fur stays out of the way. She can tell it takes effort to shave the way he does.

Determined to help him get off and be satisfied she fell back on the knowledge she gained from doing this for Vaggie. She licked over his balls across the valley between and over his entrance. She repeated this motion for a short moment just loving the sounds Angel is making.

His moans when in a more assertive role although breathy had a deeper much more masculine quality. But now when he's the one being prodded open its more high pitched, more whiney and certainly more pleasured.

She circled around the very edge before slipping her tongue inside. The shout of "Oh fuck! Yes!" Was reward enough to dig in and really let him have it. She ate him out with a vigorous passion making his insides stretch with her slick muscle.

Angel is currently on cloud nine. The aphrodisiac making this last build up feel like a roaring fire in his blood. The electric jolting pleasure that zings from his ass to the tip of his cock and then through the rest of him has the spider shaking and gripping the sheets below as he holds himself open. Then Charlie's soft firm grip took hold of his dick and started stroking him at the same time.

He repeated her name like a mantra, he can feel his eyes rolling back into his head, he's so fucking close! He just needs one good push to that one spot inside him!

The lady apparently had the same thought because the tongue was pulled back swiftly replaced by two fingers that went right in and dug into his prostate.  
That was it, Angel cried out his body jerked back into the rough touch and sprayed below himself.

Charlie milked him through his orgasm only stopping once the thick fluid stopped spurting and she was sure he was cleaned out.

Once released Angel flopped flat uncaring he landed in his own mess. "Fuuuck, if she eva says a round two is okay I am so down if ya do that again" he half moaned half sighed into the pillows.

Charlie can't help but laugh a little. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind" she said good naturedly.

Clean up was taken care of by the both of them she wouldn't feel right just leaving him to it. Angel sent her off with a kiss on the forehead and a wave.

"Fun time toots, see ya later" Angel said with a smile

Charlie grinned back "Later Angel" she returned.

He watched her walk off before retreating back into his room. Wondering just how much she's going to tell Vaggie about what they did.

Vaggie could never look at him the same way again.


End file.
